


【德哈】焦糖布蕾 Crème Brûlée

by Akiiika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiiika/pseuds/Akiiika
Summary: (NC-18)⚠️⚠️⚠️ 德x性转哈图书馆play甜美的香气就像总是在诱惑我的感觉融化的砂糖般，如此柔软尝一口，甜蜜的味道在嘴里蔓延
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	【德哈】焦糖布蕾 Crème Brûlée

考试临近，图书馆人很多。  
很多学生晚上都会来这里。

学习中的哈莉写完一条笔记，抬头时发现德拉科正一只手托着下巴，另一手里漫不经心地把玩着手中的羽毛笔，平静地观察她了很久。

“怎么了？”哈莉有些不解地望向男友。

德拉科淡淡地一笑，“没什么，我喜欢看你认真的样子。”，语罢他的视线转向别处，微微地红了脸。

时间过的飞快，转眼已将近闭馆时间。  
其他学生都已经陆续走光了。

德拉科拉住她的手腕带她到书架的尽头，两人锃亮的黑皮鞋踏上石砖，清晰的脚步声回荡在空荡的图书馆。

月光从霍格沃茨高窄的窗户照进来，一道道横在地上。图书馆只剩下几处亮着灯，光线昏暗，映照着书脊上褪色的烫金字母。

哈莉看向德拉科，柔光照亮他浅金的头发，染上一层金黄的光辉。德拉科的灰色眼睛亮亮的，藏着笑意。如此亲密的距离让哈莉的心跳加速，扑通扑通地跳着。德拉科的目光掠过眼前人的脸颊逐渐攀升上的红晕，不知不觉自己的心跳也已经超过了哈莉的。

德拉科温热的躯体贴上哈莉，把她堵在自己和书籍的间隙中，伸手搂过她那柔软的纤腰，将她拉近自己，哈莉安静地靠在他怀中没有抬头，乌黑的头发柔顺亮泽，但不太服帖，几簇发梢调皮地微微翘起。

他拢了拢哈莉耳边的碎发，贴近她的脸颊，在她耳边低声轻柔地说：“我想在这里和你做。”

他的手指沿着脸蛋轮廓划下，轻捏住哈莉的下巴，让她抬起头来，热切的目光注视着她那双清澈的绿眸。

哈莉被盯的脸颊发烫，双眼睁得圆圆的，透过她的黑色圆框眼镜，望向德拉科。那淡灰色的眼睛，温和地闪光。

她微闭着眼睛，纤细的手臂勾上德拉科的后颈，主动将甘美的嘴唇献了上去。轻轻贴上德拉科那微张的嘴唇，给了他一个无声的回答。

哈莉的唇瓣触感柔软，德拉科吻住她，吸吮她的软舌，口腔内像是品尝一了口甜品似的，带着些许甜味。

德拉科将手伸进她的衬衫，抚摸过的皮肤光滑得像是瓷器一样。  
一颗颗地解开纽扣，少女身体大片细腻的肌肤显露出来，柔光的映照下显得更加白嫩。

无法隐藏的甜蜜香气，是属于哈莉的体香。静静散发，淡淡的，甜甜的，让德拉科深深陷入诱惑之中。引他着迷，让他动摇。

德拉科低头在她脖颈烙下炙热的吻，连续亲吻着一路向下，挺翘的鼻尖蹭过她左侧的锁骨，带来微痒的感觉。

他的一只手顺着腰线向上走，揉上她的胸部，手指隔着轻薄的布料感受那团柔软。再向中间游走，轻松地就解开了前扣式胸衣的搭扣，胸前两团呼之欲出地弹开束缚。

德拉科的手指陷入那团肉，他揉捏了几下，微微托起，低头含住了哈莉有些挺立的乳尖，学着像要吸出奶一样吸吮。  
他能感觉到怀中人因为快感不自觉地挺腰，于是他用舌尖不断刺激舔舐，又用舌面碾过整个乳头。惹得哈莉不住地颤抖，呢喃开口，“......嗯.....好痒”

德拉科在她白嫩的胸部留下一个吻痕，将草莓印留在不会给她造成困扰的地方。一边回答她，“你好敏感，你知道吗？”

他修长的手顺哈莉大腿从短裙底探入，手指抚上她的私处，隔着内裤柔软的布料，指尖打着旋按摩花瓣。哈莉阵阵轻微的娇哼从低一些高度传来，两条大腿不由自主地并拢。

温热的手像蛇一样，再一点探索。逐渐探入内裤，摸上那朵湿润的娇花，食指顺着润滑插入。

哈莉咬住下唇，轻揪着德拉科胸前的衬衣，感觉花穴正被温柔地打开。大腿内侧的肌肤亲昵地摩蹭德拉科的手腕。

窄穴里又软又湿，德拉科耐心地扩张着，好让她待会能够适应自己的尺寸，他不想弄伤哈莉。

他们动情地吻着，难舍难分，两人嘴唇分开的时候拉出银丝。哈莉樱桃似的红润嘴唇泛着水光，微微喘息。

德拉科掀开百褶裙，拉下她的内裤。将炙热的肉棒抵上花穴。他试探性地插入顶端。  
哈莉紧张的穴口还是箍得地他发疼，德拉科难耐地撇了撇嘴，停止片刻之后又继续插入。

“啊…！”

他立刻停止了动作，“弄疼你了吗？”

“没有……就是好大。”怀中人咕哝了一句。

听到这句话的德拉科眼神暗了几分，感觉下面硬得生疼。

他耐着性子一点点插入，等哈莉完全适应后。逐渐抽插起来，她细碎的呻吟从嘴里溜出。

“…你好紧”，德拉科挺动腰，抽插速度循序渐进。内壁顺滑后，他加上力度，分身传来的快感随着一次次侵入蔓延全身。

粗长的肉棒在花穴里进进出出，爱液在抽出时溅落到地板上。  
“嗯……太快了………慢一点”，哈莉断断续续地将话语凑成一句，夹杂着好听的娇吟。

哈莉开口时能看到红艳的舌头，德拉科占有地吻住她的唇。上面和下面的口同时被堵住让哈莉有种奇妙的快感，如同飘渺云端，柔软的舌头被德拉科的搅动，津液交融在一起，吸吮发出啧啧的声响。

德拉科握住她的盈盈一握的腰肢，完整地将整根抽插，哈莉靠在书架上踮起脚，双腿颤抖。

“哈莉……你太可爱了。”德拉科一边抱起她的一条大腿，换个角度继续插入，滚烫坚硬的肉棒深深埋入穴肉。

“啊、！Draco…好深……”，德拉科的性器一下插到了底，引得她小腹深处一阵阵快感，酥酥麻麻的像电流蔓延开。“嗯嗯……”  
她将手背置于嘴前，忍住自己的声音。

“里面在吸着我。”德拉科说，询问起她，“在图书馆感觉很刺激吗？”

哈莉没有回答，她羞得脸上红艳艳的。

“Do you like it？”

“……I do.”

德拉科随后向花心集中用力，更加分开她的腿根，每一下都顶到深处。他不再挑逗她，注意力都放到抽插的技巧上。偌大的图书馆只剩下他们，清晰的肉体碰撞和水声。

哈莉的眼神变得朦胧，更抓紧了德拉科的衣服，一波又一波快感接踵而来，温热的小穴涌出半透明的液体，顺大腿内侧流淌。花径内壁因高潮抽搐不止。

哈莉眼角带着点泪水，泫然欲泣，楚楚可怜的样子让德拉科情不自禁又吻住了她，被堵住的呻吟也不自觉地带上了哭音，刺激得德拉科抬高她的大腿，做最后的冲刺，更快更深，哈莉穴里一阵阵缩紧，高潮的蜜液顺着肉棒下流，使德拉科的抽插更加顺畅。

穴道一阵阵吸住肉棒，像在催促他缴械。他加快抽插，有几下又深又狠，惹得哈莉又发出甜蜜的轻吟。最后他将性器拔了出来。

德拉科射了出来，精液有些还溅到了哈莉的腿上。

“哈啊……”德拉科脸上也泛着情欲的红晕，回过神的他注意到自己弄脏了哈莉的大腿，露出了一副闯祸的表情“……抱歉。”

“没关系。”哈莉背靠书架，胸口随着喘气起起伏伏，调整自己的呼吸。

德拉科翻找着口袋，掏出了一块精致的手帕。  
他弯下身子，一只手靠着哈莉的大腿，细心地擦拭腿根和大腿内侧的精液。

哈莉保持着原来的姿势不动，低头看着德拉科金色的发旋，还有手在自己腿间忙活。

“这样就好了。”德拉科慢慢起身，温柔地和哈莉对视，目光始终没有离开她，并收好了手帕。

他又用手摸向哈莉的私处，轻柔地揉弄花心，额头抵上哈利的颈窝，故意挑逗她，“好湿。”

哈莉满脸通红，“别玩啦。”

德拉科放过了她，将手伸出了短裙，并替她整理了下衣服。在她额头安慰似留下一吻。

“走吧，我送你到休息室门口。”德拉科牵住她的手，与她十指相扣。

End


End file.
